Shipper Mum
by Papillusion
Summary: TRADUCTION. Les meilleurs amis Sam et Blaine s'endorment un soir blottis l'un contre l'autre. La mère de Sam en vient alors à la conclusion qu'ils sont petits amis. Elle en parle à Sam qui réalise brusquement qu'il a des sentiments pour son meilleur ami et décide d'agir en conséquence...


C'est ma première traduction, une fic de Miss Elenath que je poste avec son accord bien entendu. Je raffole de Blaine et Sam, aah ce que je les aime, et j'ai trouvé cette petite histoire trop mignonne alors s'il y a des amateurs de Blam dans la salle enjoy ! Parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en a définitivement pas assez en français, alors c'est très solennellement que je participe à ma façon au combat de la réhabilitation du Blam, voilà. *brandit son étendard* J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire mais je dois dire que la version originale est géniale, sans doute meilleure et accessible sans avoir un très bon niveau d'anglais.

Disclaimers : cette histoire ne m'appartient pas (Merci à Miss Elenath !) pas plus que les personnages tout droit venus de Glee.

**Shipper Mum**

Avec les bandes dessinées éparpillées partout sur le sol de la chambre et eux assis au milieu de numéros hors-séries, le temps s'était envolé sans qu'ils le voient passer. C'est seulement quand Blaine bailla, étira ses bras et appuya son dos contre le lit que Sam leva les yeux.

- Mon dieu il est déjà une heure du matin ! s'écria-t-il.

- Sérieusement ? demanda Blaine d'une voix monocorde, les yeux fermés.

- Mec, t'endors pas c'est important. Ton père ne va pas s'inquiéter ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi, marmonna-t-il.

- Ouais, mais pas la nuit entière?! demanda Sam.

- Attendons voir...

Blaine tapa quelque chose sur son portable. Il vibra, et alors il le lança sur le coté puis posa sa tête à la renverse sur le lit.

- Donc, tu veux dormir ici ? dit Sam.

Blaine souleva sa tête, en le regardant avec paresse.

- Ouais... ?

Sam eut la gorge sèche et il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Bien sur Blaine avait déjà dormi ici avant, mais cela avait été plannifié, et l'une des autres chambres avait été préparée pour lui. Maintenant les autres pièces étaient remplies et dans un court délai ils ne pourraient arranger un matelas ou quoique ce soit d'autre... alors...

- Dans mon lit ?

- Sam... Je ne vais pas te toucher je promets.

- Non, non, je ne suis pas... tu peux me toucher. Euh, je veux dire pas _toucher _mais tu sais... Je ne suis pas effrayé de ton affection ou... tu sais...

Sam était en cet instant très heureux que Blaine soit à moitié endormi, parce qu'il était quasiment sur que son visage avait rougi. Il parlait d'absurdités qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Ce n'était pas un drame, alors quoi?

Il alla se préparer pour dormir. Quand il revint dans la chambre Blaine était à moitié allongé sur le sol. Il était sérieusement tombé de sommeil, sans prendre la peine de rentrer dans le lit !

- Enfin...

Sam secoua la tête, en souriant juste un petit peu. Il donna un léger coup dans les épaules de Blaine.

- Mec, viens au lit, lui dit-il tout bas.

Cela faisait bizarre... Malgré le fait qu'ils soient déjà réellement proches. Intimement proches. Sam se demandait si se tenir aussi proche le ferait se sentir aussi chaud que le simple fait d'y penser.

Blaine se redressa lourdement et s'assit sur le lit, en baillant une fois de plus.

- Je peux t'emprunter un pyjama ou quelque chose ?

Sam regarda sa propre tenue de nuit, un boxer et un T-shirt. Dans quoi d'autre un garçon dormirait ? Qu'était un pyjama sinon quelque chose que les filles seules mettaient ?

- Je peux te donner un T-shirt, proposa-t-il gentiment. Mais pas de boxers. C'est la limite que je fixe, tu dois porter le tien.

Sam sortit un T-shirt de son placard et se tint debout devant Blaine, attendant qu'il se débarrasse de son jean. Et son pull. L'estomac de Sam eut un mouvement convulsif et il dut déglutir.

- Merciii, dit Blaine, tout en prenant le T-shirt avant de l'enfiler et de littéralement ramper jusque dans le lit.

- Bonne nuit Sam, marmonna-t-il une fois dedans.

Sam éteignit la lumière, alla jusqu'à l'autre coté du lit et s'enroula dans la couette. C'était bizarre de sentir quelqu'un allongé à coté de lui. Blaine ne faisait pas de bruit et respirait de façon régulière mais le cœur de Sam, lui, battait sauvagement. Il fut très lent à s'adapter à ces nouvelles circonstances. Il s'était habitué et commençait à enfin s'endormir à son tour lorsque Blaine eut un sursaut, et bougea.

- Sam?!

- Oui ? chuchota Sam, malgré le fait que Blaine ait parlé très fort.

- Oh! Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, murmura Blaine.

- Tu t'es endormi par terre, mec, fit Sam avec un petit rire.

- Nous avons lu cinq heures sans interruption, t'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir, dit Blaine.

- C'est bon. Je t'aimerai toujours, inconscient ou non.

- Ca tombe bien, parce que tu risques de me voir inconscient les prochaines heures que nous passerons ensemble, bailla Blaine.

- Blaine ?

- Oui ?

- On peut... Se faire un calin ? Enfin... Si ça te dérange pas. Je ne sais pas si un mec gay peut faire un calin à un autre mec sans tomber amoureux de lui ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Sam, l'interrompit Blaine qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de rire. Je suis déjà amoureux de toi, alors peu importe.

- Uhm... Quoi ?

- Platoniquement, je voulais dire.

- Oh, bien. Moi aussi, frère.

Sam fixa l'obscurité. Puis il tendit le bras, à la recherche de celui de Blaine qu'il trouva. L'autre garçon glissa pour se rapprocher. Pour ce faire il tira sur son bras et donc Sam se rapprocha aussi. Il sentit la tête de Blaine sur son épaule et une main se retrouva sur son ventre. A l'intérieur, ça brulait. Sam posa sa propre main sur Blaine et il accrocha leurs doigts.

Et puis zut, personne ne le saura et tant que Blaine ne pensait pas à...

- Hmmmm, soupira l'intéressé.

Sam ferma les yeux, en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Blaine. C'était très confortable. Il devrait penser à le faire plus souvent.

ll

Il se réveilla lorsqu'un léger toc-toc retentit contre la porte.

- Sam ? Tu es réveillé ?

Sam cligna des yeux. Où était-il ? Oh, à la maison... mais il se sentait différent. Le soleil brillait fort dans la chambre, et ici, la porte juste ouverte...

- Ooh, ciel, je ne savais pas que Blaine resterait la nuit, dit Carol.

Sam se redressa à moitié. Oui, il y avait bien une tête brune et bouclée là tout près de lui, lui montrant sa nuque puisque tournée de l'autre coté. En fait, sa propre main reposait sur le ventre de Blaine, il l'enlaçait collé contre son dos. Sam se dégagea et s'assit.

- Oui, ça a fini tard hier soir alors...

- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, dit Carol. Et nous parlerons de _ceci_ plus tard.

Elle désigna le lit, puis silencieusement referma la porte.

Parler de quoi ?

Sam regarda Blaine, se demandant s'il devait le réveiller. Après une courte réflexion à propos du fait qu'il était samedi il retomba sur le lit, poussa du museau son meilleur ami en se blotissant contre et ferma les yeux. Si fatigué... et Blaine sentait _juste_. t_rop. bon._

- L'est quelle heure ? marmonna Blaine.

- Sais pas. Le soleil est déjà haut.

Blaine bailla et s'étira, ce qui hélas obligea Sam à le laisser s'éloigner. Blaine se retourna et lui fit face, et Sam sourit à la vue des boucles brunes qui s'étaient dressées dans tous les sens pendant la nuit.

- Tu es mignon.

Les joues de Blaine devinrent roses.

- Merci... ?

- Un petit-déjeuner ?

- C'est juste... oui, ce serait cool... où est mon portable ?

Blaine se leva et chercha par terre. Il disparut du coté du lit de Sam, et le blond entendit un sifflement.

- Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié que Cooper venait aujourd'hui ! Je dois absolument y aller.

Blaine se débattit avec son jean, prit son sac et sa veste et courut simplement hors de la chambre. Sam était perdu, et légèrement vexé que Blaine ne lui ait pas au moins dit au revoir. Il avait aussi emporté le T-shirt de Sam, alors que son pull à lui trainait toujours au sol.

Oh, bien.

Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Carol était assise à table, occupée à lire le journal qu'elle posa lorsqu'il entra.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Hein ?

- Blaine est sorti comme un fou. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas disputés ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Il avait juste oublié que son frère était en ville.

- Tant mieux. Et maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je t'ai dit que ça avait fini tard la nuit dernière. Blaine avait déjà dormi ici avant alors je pensais

qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Sam versa du lait sur ses céréales et se saisit d'une cuillère.

- Ecoute, commença Carol. Quand Kurt vivait ici, Blaine n'était pas autorisé à rester la nuit. Et Finn n'était pas plus autorisé à garder des filles pour dormir. Il en va de même pour toi.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi... ?

- Pourquoi... ?

Sam hésita à manger, et se demanda ce qu'il avait raté dans la conversation.

- Il n'y a pas d'exception que tu aies une ou un petit ami, ils ne sont pas autorisés à rester la nuit ! Et plus encore si tu ne m'en parles pas avant !

- Attends... tu penses que Blaine est mon petit ami ?

Sam leva sa cuillère et la tint figée en l'air. Quoi ? Blaine et lui ? Qui pouvait penser ça ?

- Est-ce que je me trompe ? interrogea-t-elle en dressant ses sourcils. N'essaie pas de t'en tirer avec une pirouette jeune homme.

- Tu penses sérieusement que Blaine est mon _petit ami _?

Sam la regarda fixement, elle d'abord puis sa cuillère qu'il avait toujours en main. Petit ami. Blaine.

Ca ne sonnait pas si étrange si on se penchait réellement sur la question. Ils pourraient dormir ensemble toutes les nuits (après en avoir parlé à Carol, oh c'est vrai). Et ils pourraient s'embrasser. Oh mon dieu. Quel effet cela ferait ? Cela aurait probablement rendu la nuit encore meilleure.

Oh bonté divine.

Blaine ferait un parfait petit ami. Spécialement pour Sam. Ils formeraient le couple parfait.

Sam sauta juste au moment où Carol déboussolée disait « Il ne l'est vraiment pas ? ».

- Pas encore ! Merci de me donner des idées ! dit Sam.

Il l'enlaça vite et fit la course jusque dans sa chambre. Pas de temps pour manger, ce qu'il avait en tête était beaucoup plus important maintenant.

Il trouva son téléphone et était sur le point d'écrire un message lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que Blaine lui avait dit la nuit d'avant.

_Je suis déjà amoureux de toi._

Oh douce torture! Est-ce qu'éventuellement il avait _voulu dire_ ça ? Peut-être étaient-ils faits pour se mettre ensemble et l'unique chose qui s'était mis sur leur chemin était l'aveuglement de Sam !

**"J'ai bien dormi la nuit dernière, laisse-moi encore le dire. Passe une bonne journée. Tu me manques déjà. Ca te dit de revenir plus tard ?** "

Il s'en fichait si ça faisait affamé, ou collant. Il s'en fichait de savoir si Blaine allait psychoter sur sa façon de s'exprimer. Il voulait juste se retrouver avec Blaine. Aussi vite que possible.

Avant que Sam ait le temps de cligner des yeux il reçut une réponse.

**" Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas toi ? La présence de Cooper serait tellement plus facile à supporter. Tu ne me manques pas car tu es toujours dans mon cœur. "**

Oh waw... Et-ce qu'on pouvait appeler ça flirter maintenant ? Mais cela semblait si naturel et facile, juste _eux_. Le cœur de Sam battait sauvagement lorsqu'il tapa les mots suivants :

**" J'aurais préféré être seul avec toi. "**

Il s'assit par terre, à l'endroit où il avait trouvé son téléphone et resta focalisé dessus. Les secondes semblèrent des minutes jusqu'à ce que la réponse de Blaine vienne.

**" Il s'est passé quelque chose ? "**

Sam mordit sa lèvre. Zut, Blaine ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées. Peut-être qu'en fait ils n'étaient pas un couple sans le savoir. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait platoniquement parlant, pour de vrai, et Sam avait été un peu trop enthousiaste.

Ou si ça se trouve non. Blaine ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que Sam réalise leur amour nouveau aujourd'hui.

**" Non. Je vais bien. Je serai chez toi bientôt. "**

ll

C'est seulement sur le trajet jusqu'à chez Blaine que Sam commença à se demander comment et pourquoi Carol avait pu supposer qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon. Jusqu'à mainteant il avait seulement eu des petites amies et, sans être irrespectueux ou quoique ce soit, il n'était pas excatement ce qu'on appelle une « tapette ». Il aimait les choses de garçon comme les voitures et serait capable de vomir à la pensée d'un film romantique nunuche. Mais malgré cela, il aimait Blaine. Les choses ne semblaient pas aussi faciles que les gens voulaient bien vous le faire croire.

Merci de venir, souffla Blaine lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Tu n'as pas idée de combien Cooper est irritant aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude.

- Qui est-ce, qui est-ce, OH ! Je te connais !

Cooper était apparu dans le hall d'entrée, alors que Sam enlevait sa veste et rendait à Blaine le pull oublié.

- Oui, nous nous sommes rencontrés au Glee Club. Je suis Sam, se présenta-t-il.

- Mais ouuuuui, Sam ! s'exclama Cooper, tout en restant bloqué sur le pull.

Blaine le mit hors de vue, mais on ne stoppait pas Cooper si facilement.

- Etes-vous... ? Oh, bien sur que vous l'êtes ! Blaine parle _beaucoup _de toi et je suis ici depuis, quoi, deux heures ? Viens par ici un peu je vais te montrer mon nouveau clip de publicité !

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sam et l'entraina jusque dans le séjour, aucune chance de s'échapper.

- Je ne...

Blaine s'interrompit et secoua sa tête vers Sam qui lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil de détresse.

Ils regardèrent le clip publicitaire de Cooper trois fois, et s'interrompirent à la quatrième lorsqu'ils demandèrent des rafraichissements. Malheureusement le père de Blaine travaillait ce samedi et du coup Cooper était sur leur dos quoiqu'ils fassent.

Ce n'est pas avant l'après-midi qu'ils purent enfin avoir une pause, parce que Cooper avait reçu un appel.

- Non, ton timing est parfait, comme toujours, chéri, oui, bien, super !

Sam et Blaine étaient assis sur le canapé, un album photos de la famille Anderson sur les genoux. C'est les derniers mots que leur dit Cooper avec un pouce tendu en l'air. Puis il quitta la pièce.

Blaine soupira comme s'il venait de sortir d'un test de mathématiques et poussa l'album loin de lui.

- Enfin ! J'adore Cooper, mais il parle _tellement_.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière et roula ses épaules. Sam se sentit soudain nerveux. Etre seul avec Blaine était supposé être normal, et maintenant ses mains étaient moites.

- J'ai des nouvelles _géniales_ !

Cooper réapparut dans la pièce, tenant son portable collé contre sa poitrine le temps d'obtenir une réponse.

- Ma petite amie vient à Lima ce soir. Je lui ai parlé de vous mes jolis et elle a eu la super idée d'un double-rancard ! Alors, oui ou oui ?

- Cooper... soupira Blaine.

- Seulement si nous allons au Breadstix, dit Sam en pointant son index.

D'après ce qu'il s'en souvenait, Cooper serait impressionné de ça. Mais il dit juste « Ok d'ac ! » avant de retourner dans la hall.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Sam, dit Blaine. C'est _ma _famille de dérangés. En plus il serait parti de toute façon et on en aurait été débarassés pour la soirée.

- Oui... Mais je veux aller à un double-rancard, dit Sam. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant.

Et non, il ne tenait pas à regarder Blaine, à la place il se tapotait machinalement les genoux.

- Mais, tu sais que ce n'est pas un vrai rendez-vous ? N'est-ce pas ? dit Blaine.

Sam se redressa et rassembla tout son courage pour enfin tourner la tête.

- Ca pourrait si tu le voulais. C'est la condition, lui dit-il, plus doucement que ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Sam, s'esclaffa Blaine. Est-ce que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?

- Oui.

Blaine retrouva immédiatement toute sa gravité. Il soutint le regard de Sam qui ne sourcilla pas, pour ce qui sembla une éternité.

- OK, dit-il finalement.

Sam eut un sourire soulagé et serra le poing. Un petit « Yes ! » s'échappa de sa bouche.

Blaine rit, bien que cela semble assez maladroit. Et _c'était_ étrange, ils étaient toujours meilleurs amis et se connaissaient l'un et l'autre, et malgré cela ils avaient l'air d'étrangers qui se préoccupent avec angoisse de ce que pense l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin surs l'un de l'autre et fassent leur chemin ensemble.

ll

- Alors, depuis combien de temps etes-vous ensemble tous les deux ? leur demanda Emilia.

Cooper était assis à coté d'elle, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Il se tapa le front.

- Quel imbécile je fais ! J'ai complètement oublié de vous le demander !

- C'est juste... très, très récent, dit Blaine.

- Eh bien, Cooper et moi nous sommes trouvés l'un et l'autre il y a déjà deux mois, sourit-elle l'air heureuse, tandis que Cooper brandissait deux doigts en l'air.

- Deux _mois. _T'arrives à le croire ?

- Euh... oui ? dit Blaine en hochant légèrement la tête.

- Et comment vous vous etes rendus comptes que vous étiez faits pour être ensemble ? voulut savoir Emilia.

Oh, toutes ses questions. Sam aurait du penser à ça. Peut-être que leur premier rancard aurait du se passer seul à seul... quel idiot ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas _penser_ avant de parler ?

- Euh... on l'a juste, fait ? répondit Blaine, en regardant Sam.

- Je suis désolée, c'est personnel, je n'aurais pas du poser cette question, s'excusa Emilia en levant ses mains en l'air. Laissez-moi vous dire que cette soupe est dé-li-cieuse.

- Il n'y a pas que la soupe, lui susurra Cooper.

Pendant que les deux flirtaient Sam se pencha vers Blaine.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. C'était une _mauvaise_ idée.

- Oh, fit Blaine. Je... pourquoi... alors pourquoi m'as-tu demandé dans ce cas ? C'est... tu voulais t'amuser ?

- Quoi ? Non, non ! s'offusqua Sam en chuchotant.

Il prit la main de Blaine et secoua la tête.

- Pas nous. Je voulais dire notre premier rancard avec eux. Ca aurait tellement été mieux qu'on soit seuls.

- Oh.

Blaine se détendit, regarda en bas et rit discrètement.

- Je suis trop mélodramatique n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui tu l'es, sourit Sam.

Il ne laissa pas partir la main de Blaine, la tenir était la seule chose bien qui se passait depuis longtemps.

Après le diner Cooper et Emilia voulaient aller en boite de nuit, quelque chose que Sam aurait préféré évité là maintenant sauf si bien sur Blaine en avait envie. Mais un regard échangé et il apparut clair que tous les deux avaient autre chose à faire de leur nuit.

- Non, ce n'est pas trop nous... déclina Sam.

- On aime les soirées tranquilles, renchérit Blaine.

- Mais ne pensez pas un seul instant que mes pas de danses ne sont pas les meilleurs du coin, leur dit Sam, en appuyant ce qu'il disait de mouvements sexy du bassin.

Blaine pouffa et tenta de le stopper, alors Sam le prit juste avec lui, transformant la danse en quelque chose ressemblant à une valse endiablée.

- On va vous ramener à la maison avant de partir dit Cooper, en tant que conducteur et peut-être (juste peut-être) adulte responable du groupe.

ll

- Alors j'avais bien interprété les textos ce matin ? dit Blaine incrédule alors que lui et Sam se tenaient devant la maison des Hummel et Hudson. La voiture de Cooper tourna à l'angle de la rue et disparut.

- C'était un premier rendez-vous nul, pas vrai ? demanda Sam l'air contrit.

- Sam, rit doucement Blaine, ce qui le fit relever la tête. C'était un rendez-vous. Avec toi. Bien sur que c'était parfait.

- Oh, fit Sam. Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais les choses comme ça.

- Vraiment ? Parce que j'étais un peu flagrant, dit Blaine.

- Tu ne l'étais pas.

Sam avait déjà les clés de la porte dans sa main mais il ne voulait pas briser l'instant. La lumière automatique de l'entrée s'éteignit puis se ralluma.

- Le seul moyen de plus me trahir aurait été de t'embrasser, dit Blaine. Mais j'étais convaincu que tu ne voudrais... que tu ne _pourrais,_ me retourner mes sentiments.

Il regarda au loin et rit timidement. Puis son regard revint à Sam qui marcha jusqu'à se retrouver plus près de son ami. Blaine aussi se rapprocha et il mit sa main à la taille de Sam. Sam sentait les battements de son cœur jusque dans sa gorge. Et il explosa lorsqu'il gouta les lèvres salées de Blaine sur les siennes.

- Hm... gressin, murmura-t-il.

- Tais-toi, dit Blaine.

Sam sentit sa main sur son cou et les lèvres étaient de nouveau là. Oui, c'était définitivement quelque chose qu'ils auraient du faire avant. Il aimait le goût de Blaine et lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent il embrassa ses lèvres en profondeur.

- Sam, dit Blaine doucement, en résistant à l'envie de se raprocher plus de lui. Il laissa son front sur l'épaule de Sam et soupira pesamment, mais très vite le froid lui rentra dans les os.

- Rentrons à l'intérieur, murmura-t-il.

- D'accord, et alors tu pourras me dire quel moment spécial de notre amitié t'a fait devenir gay, dit Blaine.

- C'était pas un moment, c'est dans la totalité, répondit Sam tout en rentrant les clés dans la serrure. Ou pour être plus précis, toi.

- Donc tu es en train de me dire que j'ai le superpouvoir de faire devenir gay n'importe qui dont j'ai envie ? dit Blaine avec un large sourire.

- Non, désolé mais c'est dans la nature humaine. Garçon ou fille, on ne peut que t'aimer. Tu es tellement adorable.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, où la lumière éclairait encore. Sam ferma la porte derrière Blaine et mit les clés sur le présentoir prévu à cet effet.

- Tu es plus adorable que moi, objecta le brun.

- Oh je t'en prie ! protesta Sam, mais avant qu'il puisse en dire plus les lèvres de Blaine étaient à nouveau sur les siennes.

Sam s'accrocha à lui et lui retourna le baiser. Maintenant, dans un espace privé, il se sentait plus en confiance pour laisser ses barrière tomber. Il plaqua son dos contre la porte et tira Blaine à lui.

Malheureusement Blaine n'était pas préparé à cela. Il perdit son équilibre et trébucha de coté. Sam se saisit de lui et ils tombèrent ensemble assez douloureusement sur l'escalier de l'entrée.

- Ouch ! lacha-t-il.

- Oh mon chéri, le plaignit Blaine.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses que se faire mal est romantique ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? appela Burt d'un air bourru depuis l'étage du dessus.

- ...Je suis de retour, dit Sam prudemment.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Hummel-Hudson, salua Blaine un ton au-dessus. Nous sommes totalement sobres, on vous le promet!

- Bon... bien. Continuez comme ça !

Sam se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, puis éclatèrent de rire. Sam se releva et aida son petit ami à se remettre sur ses pieds... s'il était autorisé à l'appeler comme ça.

- Alors, est-ce que... on sort ensemble maintenant ?

- Je suis vexé que tu me le demandes, dit Blaine.

- Oui bien sur, sourit Sam.

Pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle chute il s'approcha de Blaine et l'embrassa. Contre ses lèvres il murmura :

- Mon petit ami... J'aime ça...Je t'aime toi – Enfin, uhm...

Sam s'écarta. Il n'avait pas prévu de révéler ça et à vrai dire ne savait pas s'il pouvait décemment se livrer ainsi une petite journée seulement après avoir réalisé son faible pour Blaine. Mais, chance lui et Blaine se fichaient de ces étiquettes. Blaine rit et l'attira à nouveau à lui.

- Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Sam se détendit et reçut le baiser suivant plus voracement que jamais. Il réalisa que les choses iraient trop vite s'il ne se stoppait pas maintenant. Il s'autorisa encore une seconde, bon peut-etre deux... puis il se recula et empêcha Blaine de le suivre en posant sa main sur son torse.

- Faisons ça doucement, dit-il.

- Bien, répondit Blaine, en essuyant ses lèvres rouges. Doucement. Ok.

- J'ai découvert que je t'aimais vraiment à peine ce matin, révéla Sam.

- Oh – Quoi ? _Ce matin _?

Blaine s'écarta, comme s'il pensait que pour être 100% sur de craquer pour quelqu'un il fallait au minimum deux jours.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui... et ? Je pense que je t'aimais avant mais je ne savais pas ce que ces sentiments voulaient dire... ni quoi faire avec.

- Sam c'est énorme ! Ca ne t'angoisse pas un peu d'aimer un autre garçon ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à ça.

Blaine rit soudain.

- Oh Sam ! Je sais pas si c'est mignon, ou bien naïf...

- On essaie mignon ? suggéra Sam.

- Comment je pourrais pas, dit Blaine avec un large sourire.

Il se rapprocha encore et pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il laissa une main sur son cou et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Dors bien.

- Toi aussi.

Jamais cela n'avait été plus difficile de partir, mais au bout du compte Blaine quitta la maison. Sam ferma la porte derrière lui. Il resta adossé contre le bois et soupira profondément.

- Alors... tu as quelque chose à me dire maintenant ?

Sam sursauta.

- Carol ! S'il-te-plait, dis-moi que tu n'as pas tout entendu.

- N'aie pas peur... je t'ai donné assez d'intimité pour... bien. As-tu quelque chose à me dire maintenant ?

Elle se tenait en robe de chambre dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, les bras croisés.

- D'accord il se pourrait bien que Blaine _soit_ mon petit ami, contente ?

- Toujours tant que tu l'es toi aussi, sourit-elle avec douceur, avant de redevenir sérieuse. Et c'est arrivé seulement aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Hier on n'était encore que simples amis, et je te jure que la prochaine fois je te demanderai s'il peut rester dormir, assura Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Maintenant va au lit.

- Oui, maman, fit Sam sarcastique.

Et tandis qu'il montait à l'étage il jurerait avoir vu son sourire dans l'obscurité.

**Fin.**


End file.
